Project Summary/Abstract The GTP provides graduate and postgraduate training and research opportunities at the University of California, Berkeley, emphasizing the cross-disciplinary nature of this rapidly advancing field. Accordingly, the 43 training faculty and proposed trainees are drawn from diverse departments and graduate groups, and is associated with a campus-wide Designated Emphasis that formalizes the requirements for a broad education in computational biology and genomics. The program has three principal thrusts: population and evolutionary genomics, functional genomics, and computational and statistical methods. Trainees will take advantage of a rich training environment of seminars, retreats, and group meetings as well as a diverse set of formal course offerings that range from introductory to advanced methods in genomic biology. Research training will typically begin by the end of the second year, following an introductory period of laboratory rotations, coursework, and preliminary examinations. Progress of the trainees is evaluated by annual thesis reviews and regular meetings with mentors. The Program will train an average of 10 predoctoral students per year in genomics and computational biology.